Battle for the Book of Ultimate Knowledge
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: My first Totally Spies fanfic


Battle for the Book of Ultimate Knowledge  
  
Note: This is my first Totally Spies ! fanfiction. The girls are called away into a stellar mission when a member of the alien race known as Kairos that possesses a timeless tome kept since the beginning of "time". One of the keepers of the Book named Tas, steals the pivotal Book of Ultimate Knowledge. In Tas' hands the Book could be used to destroy the Universe. However, when Tas meets the Spies in outer space, he finds himself becoming infatuated with them. Will Sam, Clover and Alex be enough of an Achilles Heal to return the Book to its rightful resting-place ?  
  
Chapter 1—Impeccable Timing, Jerry...  
  
Sam, Clover and Alex were enjoying their summer vacation reclining in beach chairs and soaking up the sun. They were taking it easy, sipping lemonade and comparing clouds to objects they resembled. "This is the life ! I can't wait until tomorrow, because I'm taking my best friends out to the mall. We need to do some major shopping. You know a girl needs to look her best for the season.", Clover said, placing her hands behind her head and sighing blissfully. As the three women listened to pop music and sipped lemonade, closing their eyes to take an afternoon nap. But before they could relax any further, their beach chairs disappeared from underneath them. Instantaneously, the trio screamed as they plummeted down a silvery shoot and were smack dab in the middle of W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters. "Spectacular timing, Jer.", Sam said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, Jer... We were enjoying a well-deserved rest when WHOOSH ! Besides, my tan is nowhere near complete...", Clover griped. "You can worry about such trivial matters later, Clover. Right now we have a dire situation on our hands.", Jerry said, drawing the girls' attention to exactly how serious things were about to become. "Recently W.O.O.P.H. was contacted by an alien race known as Kairos. They are a pacifistic race, but recently a very important tome they call the 'Book of Ultimate Knowledge' was taken from their libraries right underneath the noses of the Kairos Warrior Guards.", Jerry stated, showing the video playback of what had been captured millions of light-years away. A hooded figure could be seen sneaking into the Kairos Halls of Enlightenment, casting a shroud of darkness around him. Without any trouble, he pilfered the Book and transported himself effortlessly to a defensive battle space cruiser. The three young women were then briefed on the mission and told what was at steak. It was apparent that the ladies were going to be fighting for the safety of the entire planet and the fate of the Universe. Without any further discussion, Sam, Alex and Clover were transported through a device that placed the girls each in their signature suits and into a custom- designed spaceship. "Woah, far out !", Alex said, clenching her fists and shaking them left and right in fascination. Suddenly, Jerry's image appeared upon the view screen of the starship. "Best of luck on your mission. Remember, the fate of life as we know it resides in your capable hands.", Jerry stated, his expression the most stoic the trio had ever seen it be. "Like we need a bigger push.", Clover said, almost defiantly. "I know that you're upset we weren't able to spend more time just vegging out, but we'll have plenty of opportunities to do so later. Right now we must search for the culprit that stole the Book of Ultimate Knowledge.", Sam reiterated, just to make clear that this mission would be the Spies most important one yet. Quickly, Sam pressed the ignition button and the three ladies were pressed back into their seats by the force of extreme speed. In a matter of a few minutes, they had been launched from Headquarters to outer space, tracking down enemy vessels that were on the getaway to find the most advantageous spot to unleash a diabolical plot.  
  
Chapter 2—Tas Sees Stars  
  
Although the ladies were enjoying the thrill of travelling through space again, they continued to search for the perpetrator. Suddenly, they felt the spaceship gyrate and level itself out. Instantly, a canine-like face appeared on the view-screen. "I am Tas, soon to be supreme Lord of all ! Can you not see that my ship is superior to yours ? You have no chance of beating me !", Tas shouted, in a high-and-mighty manner. "That's doubtful, Tas. And if you don't want to discover how incredible our mighty vessel is, just keep it up with the sophomoric taunts...", Sam said, holding her arms akimbo. At that moment, Tas' expression changed of violence into one of infatuation. His furry cheeks were dark red and his emerald eyes shone with admiration. "What I meant to say, young Terran females, is that I have no qualms with your Universe. In fact, I must say that any Universe worthy of producing such sensational specimens in enough reason for me to spare your world.", Tas responded, bearing a toothy, congenial grin. The three girls looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. "Could you be a dear and let us have that precious book back ?", Alex questioned, flashing her eyelashes flirtatiously. Tas thought about letting the book go for a moment, but had a far better idea. "I'm not familiar with your Terran customs, but I will go along quietly only after I have treated you three to the most delectable restaurant in the Cosmos.", Tas vowed, his smile blazing in the view-screen. None of the three girls wanted to do this to begin with, but they were willing to go ahead and go through with the dinner just to have Tas locked up and the book back in the hands of the Kairos Scholars.  
  
Chapter 3—Dining With The Enemy  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going through with this ! It's totally mortifying, not to mention odd !", Clover whispered to Alex, who immediately nudged Clover in the ribs to pacify her. "Don't be rude, Clover.", she retorted. "But we're fraternizing with the enemy !", Clover replied, through gritted teeth. "Shhh ! I know the food is strange, but we have no other choice.", Sam whispered, continuing to eat the exotic dishes that had been offered so generously to them. Each of the ladies made it a point to be polite and compliment their host. While Sam and Clover were picking at their food and drinking their peculiar beverages, Alex had discreetly called Jerry for the information concerning the Kairian Intergalactic Police Force. Soon, the IPF had arrived and shackled Tas, took him away and returned the Book of Ultimate Knowledge to its rightful place. The trio, who were appalled by the atrocious sustenance they had made a rapid return to their starship and were sent back to W.O.O.P.H. Headquarters for their debriefing.  
  
Chapter 4—A Place within the Hall of Paladins  
  
Albeit that the young women were a little sick in the stomach, they were flattered that the Kairian Scholars placed a plaque dedicated to their heroism in the fabled "Hall of Paladins", which had existed for eons. "Bravo, girls ! This one is going to go down in the History books. People will be hearing about this day for many years to come !", Jerry acclaimed. "We're very appreciative but, ugh , it's going to take us some time to overcome our nausea. We mean no insult.", Sam said, honestly, trying not to express her illness. The scholars were very understanding, demonstrating their gratitude to the heroines profusely. Finally, Sam, Clover and Alex were allowed to return home and enjoy the rest of their summer vacation...Right after they spent a few days getting better.  
  
Epilogue  
  
It had been a rare mission from the start, and the three girls had been swamped with attention from the paparazzi. Even though this was a problem, the three were able to distract them and turn them away, never to return and bother them again. As a spy, the three were always glancing over their shoulders or looking everywhere just to make certain a door wouldn't be opening underneath their feet to take them to W.O.O.P.H.. Fortunately, the women were able to get the vacation they so richly deserved. Even though the fact that the Spies would always be needed, they knew that their efforts would never be taken for granted.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 8, 2003 


End file.
